


To Fight For Peace

by LittleMissMe



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Recruitment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMe/pseuds/LittleMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they recruited a goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fight For Peace

The Professors eyelids snapped open, only taking mere seconds for Cerebra to sleep and the room to come into focus.   
It was time. 

"What's he doing in there anyway?" Alex said examining the cut he had recently received in their most recent danger room session. It had started to puss around the edges, an the inside still looked fresh, that room was starting to get more dangerous then he had signed up for. 

"He's looking for other mutants." Alex's younger brother responded from his stance in the corner. Scott was only younger by three years, his seventeen to Alex's nineteen, but he had already matched his brother height. The two had only been reunited a year before, having not seen each other since the day their parents died and forced their two young boys to jump out of the plane with the only two parachutes. It took only a few minutes to see that they were polar opposites, Alex had reckless nature and complete disregard for rules where as Scott was cautious, law abiding, and as the elder X-Men had taken to calling him, a 'Teachers Pet.'

"No shit, Scotty boy." Alex smirked "No wonder you get to join the big boys in the danger room every other week." 

A slight girl with bright scarlet hair giggled, Jean Grey, only months younger then Scott, who had been nose deep in 'Sense and Sensibility'  only moment before, tucked her page in and grinned wolfishly at the brothers. "He's probably looking for more students, so he doesn't have to put up with you all the time." 

"Ahh, nice try red." Alex's  eyes swiveled to a stop on her and he smirked. She was one of two girls living at the institute, and Scott just so happened to have a teensy crush on her. You know, the kind where you trip over your own feet and stumble on your name when she looks at you, just a small thing. "Xavaier happens to love us, well he thinks Scotty Boy's a suck up, but other then that." 

Scott's cheeks darkened as he glared at his brother, suddenly embarrassed by the nick name. "I told you not to call me that, Alex!" He snapped, avoiding any possible eye contact with Jean. 

She lout out another chuckle and got to her feet, still grinning mischievously. "Is that so? Then why is it he likes to think of strangling you both?"

"He doesn't do that!" Alex scoffed, ignoring his brother. 

"Just last night he was, you smuggled Scott into a bar, remember?" Jean said, flashing a smirk at Scott, whose cheeks darkened more, feeling considerably more exposed and ashamed of the event now. 

"We were just fooling around." Alex shrugged it off easily. 

"Uh huh, that's why he had to talk that guy out of suing you for assault ." Jean said, her face settling in a satisfied look. 

Before either of the brothers could respond, the doors to Cerbra opened with a mechanical swish, and Xavier wheeled out, all three mutants taking a step or to towards him. Whenever Xavier went into Cerbra it meant something, either they'd get a new student or they'd get into a fight.  

"Well Professor?" Jean asked, flanking his left side as they made their way down the hall and to the elevator. "Did you find someone?"

"Yes I did, Jean, but I'd like the whole team together. We'll all be going to visit her." Charles said, as Scott quickly took up his right side, leaving Alex to slump along behind them. 

"So what is her power?" Jean replied excited. It had only been her and Raven since Angel had died three months ago, which had put a large black veil over the mansion, none of them knowing what exactly to do. 

"I will tell you when we are all gathered." Xavier replied, rolling into the elevator and waiting for the others to troop in after him.  

 

"The Mutant we are going to try and recruit is known by the name Ororo Munroe, she's currently in the dessert tribes of Africa." Charles started, looking round from all of the faces watching him. "She has the ability to manipulate the weather, to expenses I do not know, and she has been able to do this for a better part of seven years. "

"If she's able to do that, why haven't we been to collect her before?" Raven asked, her brow furrowed. Her brother usually jumped at the chance to meet another mutant. 

Hank glanced over at Mystique, the two having had a difficult relationship since the 'Brotherhood' returned to the X-Men. "She's right, if one person can do that she's dangerous. We should have been there to try and help her from day one." Raven gave him a sideways glance, her lips turning downwards slightly. 

"Because until now she's been running frown tribe to tribe, being treated as a Goddess." Xavier said inclining his head in the general direction of the two. 

"So now you decide to wake her of the happy dream?" Erik sneered from, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  

"Now I believe she is ready to wake up from it." Xavier locked eyes with Magneto, the two sharing a mutual look of agreement. 

"So we're all heading out to Africa?" Banashee asked rocking on his heels and tip toes with a nervous tinge. 

"What is it you wish of the Goddess?" The tribesman who was leading them to the mutant asked in heavily accented English. 

Having a feeling that if he had told the man the wanted to take her away, the man would have not led them to her, Charles offered him a smile "We wish to talk to her, her powers wonder us."  They had been walking for a good thirty minutes, Raven taking on the mask she used to wear daily. Hank had to stay in the jet, it had been a problem that Charles had not thought of until it arose. 

The man nodded and stopped in front of a large stone alter, kneeling down  he offered his hand palm up towards the sky. "Wind goddess, please honour these people with your presence." 

There was a flash of lightning, a crackles of thunder, and fog flowing into the area by the buckets.   
"What?" Charles heard Jean whisper urgently, not knowing that she had grabbed onto Scott's arm startled.  
Behind him, his students were glancing around, not so scared as they were curious, shocked even. This Ororo seemed to enjoy using her powers for the effect. Beside him, Magneto muttered slightly "she definitely has a presence, I'll give her that." 

"What is it you seek of me?"   
A handsome voice sounded above the raging winds. It belonged to a young woman, naked except for a head peace and loincloth, her white eyes matching her white hair which fell in tendrils over her breasts. 

"Hello, Ororo," Xavier started civilly, ignoring his obviously awkward teammates. He perhaps should have warned them that this new mutant was fond of partial nudism. "I was wondering if we could talk."  Using his telepathy, he added 'My name is Charles Xavier, and I have come to discuss your powers'

The goddess floated down to him, the winds howls lessening the lower she was to the ground. Giving the tribesman a glance and a quirks eyebrow she commanded "Leave us, Nagassi, for we have much to talk of."  
Nagassi scurried of, with a deep bow and avoiding her gaze.   
"Now, how is it you have spoken without words?" Ororo turned to him, her eyes still that shocking white. 

"We are mutants." Erik replied with an eyebrow quirked at Charles.   
"As are you, Ororo." Charles supplied quickly, guessing that she wouldn't take the news that she was not indeed a goddess lightly. "And we wish to offer you a safe haven from those who will come to fear you."

"A mutant? I?" Ororo frowned, the winds picking up again as she sounded offended. "My people love me, the adore me above all else." she said as if it finalized the matter. 

"Yes but once more people like you pop up, they won't worship you." That voice was neither Erik's nor Charles's, but the rather out of place Ravens. "At this rate another mutant will take only six months to appear, and by that time I'm sure that news of mutants will reach your tribe. They won't see you as a goddess any more." 

Ororo's eyes narrowed down onto Ravens, trying to work out whether it would be true or not. "I have done nothing but help these people, what reason would they have to hate me?"

"They are humans, my dear, the fear what they can. Of understand." Erik said, ignoring the telepathic kick Charles was giving him. If there was ever another break in the group, if they ever spilt up again to form Human hating or Human loving groups of mutants, it would not be safe to have this one on the Human Hating group. Charles knew that it was true. 

"What Erik has said is true, they don't understand, so please come with us, so we can help them understand. " Xavier hurried, as though trying to cover what Erik had said with what he had so to change whatever side she was on. "In America, we are already feared, judged by our differences, and hated, but only because they do not understand. If you will come with us, try and help them understand, I believe we will affect more people, change more people's views on mutants, and hopefully live in peace with them."

He could see Ororo judging the options, and there was some he already knew of her. She loved adventure, could not stay in one place to long, a factor that he had figured out when trying to keep track or her all those years, but she had a sense of responsibility, to her people. Now, at this moment, she was forced to choose whether her people were the ones that worshipped her, put her on a pedistool to be admired and feared, or the ones her equal, who would  
 be going through the same thing she did.  Minutes past as they waited for an answer, but something was telling Charles it would be a yes. If she were to say no, she'd have done so already, she'd have denied her being a mutant, would have flown back away, would not have sent away Nagassi.  

"If I am to believe that my people are being hurt because they do not conform to normality, then I must go to them, I must protect them." Ororo said finally, her eyes loosing their bright white and pupils becoming an apparent blue.  "I shall fight if need be, I shall fight for peace, for the freedom of my people."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why I did this but... Yeah.. The pointless plotless thing I came up with.


End file.
